


Find my way back home to you

by Korchan26



Series: Finding home [1]
Category: Avengers, Batman - Fandom, Justice League, Marvel, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Teen Titans, Young Justice
Genre: All of the Robins are Bruce’s biological children here in my story, Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Conner Kent, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Beta Iris West, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Lex Luthor, Omega Oliver Queen, Omega Roy Harper, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Wally West, Past Conner Kent/Cassie, Soulmate AU, Unplanned Pregnancy, alpha jon kent, beta lois lang, past conner kent/Megan, teens pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korchan26/pseuds/Korchan26
Summary: When two worlds collided due by Klarion magic? How will the Avengers handle another group of superhero from a different universal? And the sidekick had been separated from their mentor due to Klarion scheme as well. How will they be able to return home and be reunited with their mentor/parents.





	1. The mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ya all. Made a crossover fanfic with the avengers. But mainly will focused on the Batfam. Mostly the kids and especially Tim and Conner. I love these two. My all time favorite OTP. 
> 
> But yea. Anyway, I couldn’t past up of wanting to make a crossover of this two fandom. So I made one. But I mostly liked the idea of Avengers meeting the justice league along with their sidekick. And wanted to see how their reaction to seeing superhero having kid sidekick. I’ll bet Captain America will have a Filled day trying to talk them out of that one. So, here we are. Me making fanfic because of that idea. Lol 🤣
> 
> I’ll might make more Timkon fanfic and other Batfam fanfic in the near future. Hopefully by the time I finished this one. 😁✌🏻
> 
> But be warned, my grammar suck. I’ll be happy to anyone who willing to beta this story for me. 
> 
> Ps: first chapter is filled with angst so you’ve been warned.
> 
> And this is the first series in the finding home series. Meaning their be more of this series in the near future.
> 
> Ps: I had a tumblr account. And my name their is “nothinglikebetter”. If anyone interested to check it’s out. It’s full of Batfam fandom and stuff. 🤣✌🏻

Chapter 1 Mission

Dick stared up at the wall to where they where sent to. In an old abounded factory Building. Its was old, like 10 years old, with broken window, burned ground, the Rooftop had a huge hole, which he can see a clear blue sky, which was weird and fascinating at the same time for a Gotham City boy. 

Then he glanced his eyes back to their situation. From his right he saw his third younger Brother (Red Robin [Tim]) was busy trying to analyze their surrounding, their situation and finding a way to get back home to their own world.

Yes, their own world. You see, they where fighting Klarion, alongside with their mentor and alpha/omega father’s, 5 hours ago. When they where hit with Klarion’s spell. All of the sidekick of their mentor. Well, all expect for Superboy (kon). 

Since he’ll been dead for over a year now. He was still worried for his younger brother (Tim). Since those two were mate. Well, not just your typical alpha and Omega mate, that you could just date and sleep with. But a soulmate pair of alpha and Omega, a destiny mate. One that was chosen by fate itself. And yet, fate fuck them up in the end, when Conner dies by the hand of superboy Prime. 

Its broke his younger Brother (Tim) when Conner died. His body completely shut down. Well, not seriously, just his Omega dynamics status that got broken and shut down itself. He had missed his heat for over a year now. They guessed was due to his alpha being dead that his omega-ness had completely made his body shut down. Lose his sense of smell, awareness of his change. His heat completely gone, couldn’t bond with anyone or mated with just anyone due to it. 

They also worried if he ever could even bear a child again. With how his body had completely just turn off/shut off itself. But he still looking fine. Could still function well, eat well, just that he couldn’t feel any of what it’s used to be as an omega anymore. He just turned completely normal. 

Like a sort of normal person that can just date anyone without bonding, mating with anyone without being tied down to them. Couldn’t do the whole bit marking, scent marking their mate like how an Alpha and Omega or beta do anymore. Which was frightening.

Dick sighed. He offend wonder how to help Tim. Or he offend wonder if Tim’s situation is going to be like this for how long, or if his little brother is going to be like this forever. Until he find a new soulmate. 

But that was completely impossible to happen. A rare situation maybe. But never happen for a centuries now. None of any alpha or omega or beta whose lost their soulmate could ever found another new soulmate. 

The most cases where, the one who survived or the one who remained alive either end up like Tim’s situation or, follow suit like their dead mate and died. Others gone insane and went rouges (like the Joker, Harley, and others people who lost their soulmate that end up as their end up as their villains). until someone had to end their misery by killing them or put them in asylum, it’s was the only way. 

They only got lucky that Tim didn’t end up going rouges or any of those horror situation. Dick and his family, especially their omega dad wouldn’t be able to stomach it, of ending, killing his own flash and blood, his offspring or send Tim to an asylum, because of said offspring had turned into a rouge omega. Because of said destiny soulmate died.

In fact that how they found out that Tim was losing his omega status. Well, the Wayne’s family are the only people who know. They found that out when they saw Tim in his bathroom Standing in front of his walk-in mirror, with two wide eyes starting at his bleeding Legs (lower) part. He can still remember that day like it’s was yesterday. 

Bruce had told Dick to Go and Get Tim from his bedroom, since the teen haven’t come downstairs to join them for dinner. They would not start the dinner without the rest of the family were present. Unless if the where sick, they where excused. So he went and found Tim in the bathroom staring wide eyes in horror at the sight of his lower part, that where leaking with Blood. Too much blood. 

Dick panicked and called their father hysterically while going toward Tim to snap him out of his shock. Which Tim did and Started to scream. That how everyone found them. Tim crying in Dick’s arms, on the floor, bleeding from below his body and hysterically started crying and screaming and saying. 

“No, please no! I can’t lost this one too! I already lost Kon. Please not this one too!” Over and over while putting one arm around his midsection and the other gripped on Dick’s arms, who were trying to claim Tim down.

They took him to Doctor thompkins. And found out that Tim was pregnant with Kon’s baby, well, ‘Was’. Their father where shock, anger, disbelief, disappointed and most of all worried at the shocking news. They didn’t know, none of them noticed. 

Doctor Thompkins had inform them that Tim was losing his sense and status as an Omega. And also had a miscarriage. The cost was due to the death of his mate, the separations from his mate, the stress, the lost of the bond they had, and add his metal condition had costed it. 

The stress had took its tools on Tim’s both body and mind, not eating much or enough to feed both himself and the Baby, the Lack of sleep, nightmare, due to him still not over of Kon’s death had took its tool on both Tim and the Baby that was growing inside him.

Which lead to the miscarriage. Of course the family mourn the lost of a new additional to the family. And most of all, almost lost a third brother. But luckily Tim fought, stayed strong. But he wasn’t the same anymore. Of course who wouldn’t be after losing a baby and a mate at the same time? 

In fact, none of his family even noticed that Tim was mated to Kon. Or that the two had been seeing each other. Sure they know that the two were close, but not this close. So the two had been keeping it’s a secret from them for the fear of facing their disappointment about it. But since that secret is now out in the open. Everyone now knows. That Tim was now Kon’s omega. Well, ‘Was’.

Tim was so eager to tell them. He told them at the hospital. He was going to tell them about the baby, about being mated to Kon, when he will first tell Kon. Which mean, Tim had been pregnant when they fought the Superboy Prime.

Kon probably hadn’t noticed of Tim’s pregnancy. Or if he did, he probably pretend that he didn’t know about it. And keeps it as secret from Tim, until Tim was ready enough to tell him, himself about their baby. But before Tim could even tell Kon. He died by the hand of Superboy Prime before he could even told him of his surprise. 

They even stopped calling him baby bird or baby brother, due to every time they say it, Tim reacted badly to the word of ‘baby’ or even mention it. He was still hurting from losing his first child. They could tell. So they referred themselves from ever calling him baby bird or baby brother. 

Or even said ‘Baby’ at all in his presence. They might not control or stop the others from doing so, their friend from saying it. But they did warn them about saying it in front of Tim’s. Or when Tim is around. 

Dick closed his eyes, clench his fist and try to get that thought out of his mind before turning to his other brother. He hated how Tim was during and after Kon’s death and the miscarriage.

Red Hood, was busy talking to his group, the outlaws, Aqualad was busy trying to claim everyone. Robin (Damian) looked bored and worried at the same time. But still tried to claim a very worried and panicked, crying Superboy (Jonathan (Jon for short) Conner’s little brother. 

Dick looked sad at this. It’s wasn’t fair of what happen to Kon. Kon should have been here, and should have been the one to try claiming and comfort his little brother. Not Damian. But since the former Superboy was now gone. It’s was up to Damian to do in his place. Or them to take good care of the other Superboy now.

Heck everyone where either trying to claim their younger Sibling down or looking bored or worried. They do have the right to worried, since they are not in their home world. Who even know what sort of dimension did Klarion sent them into. 

Just then Dick spotted Tim playing with something gold in his hand and got curious and went toward his younger brother. Seat down beside him and nudged the boy on his left knee to get his attention and said. 

“Hey little bird. How’s are you doing?” He asked. Tim frowned. 

“Find. Still having a hard time trying to pin point on which dimension did Klarion sent us into. That, and the wallfire in this place are totally different.”

“But not hard to hack. And if you want to know. We are in some abounded metal work factory building in Manhattan, New York….. we could probably go and see what we can find…. Look for a place to stay in the meantime. Gather information. And stuff we need. And maybe get some stuff to built a portal or time travel to go back to where we are from.”

“See if they have any superhero here or if any metahuman exist in this world, they might be willing to Help us get back to our own world. I Hope? And by the way the money here are the same as in our world. So I supposed that won’t be a problem… and we could probably even use our credit card, I think.”

“But I’m not sure yet. Not Until we tried it. But, what the problem is… where in a different world that A/B/O dynamics doesn’t exist or even soulmate stuff… I guess where in the world were everybody is like a sort of beta but totally not a beta themselves. Like just a normal person.”

“Annd— where in the same earth, year 2019. So I’m not sure if we are in a different earthy version of our world. Or a completely different alternative world, that share the same years as ours.” Tim said as he babble. 

Dick just gape at him. Sure he was worried of Tim condition. But with the way how Tim spoke and act, you wouldn’t be able to tell that if their was something wrong with him. Not when you actually know the true. It’s surprise him sometimes of how Tim could be trouble and okay at the same time. Or how he could bounce back to normal. Which just made him worried more. 

And yes, he know how good Tim could hack and find information quite well. But not that fast. He shook his head in amazement.

“Yea. Okay… that’s a great news. But I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about ‘You’, how are you holding up?”

Tim gave him a title of his head before letting out a small ‘O’, when he realized what his older brother were asking. Tim gulped, looked away before answering. 

“Well… I… I’m fairing well… at lest we are all together. I don’t think I can stand up to be alone in a complete different world away from home. But I could managed it… But… I don’t know… I don’t want to think about it…” Tim said as he close his eyes and clenched his palm on the object he was holding in his hand as he said softly. “I wish Kon was here with me.” He choked out in a soft, quiet sob.

Dick sighed, pinched his nose. Already regret asking it. Before reaching a hand to embrace his brother. 

“Hey, hey, none of that angst stuff. Its okay. Everything will fine. We will find a way to get back home… And by the way… what’s that in your hand?” He asked and then regret it, again, when he noticed Tim tensed up, before claiming down and sighed. Open his palm and show him the object. 

It’s was a golden retro classic type locket watch. “Oh…” was all Dick could say. “It….Did…” Dick wanted to say ‘did Kon give you that?’ But he didn’t want to make Tim uncomfortable by asking it. 

But then Tim shook his head no. Reach his other hand on his neck and pull out something underneath his cloak and suit. It’s was a silver ring, ached into a necklace. A small soft smile grace Tim before he answered. 

“Kon got me this. A promising ring, with a word of ‘Forever and always yours’ written in Kryptonian on my birthday….” He said with a genius soft smile and Played with the ring on his neck before answering again.

“This locket pocket… is… something I Brought after I have the… m-miscarriage…” Tim said, open the locket and Shown it to Dick. Inside the locket was a black and white photo. A sonogarm photo of his pregnacy, with a words written around the Clock that said ‘forever loved and never forgotten’ in Latin and the Baby name Carna. 

Dick took a deep gulp in agnoy. They found out the stillborn baby after Tim’s miscarriage. Was a girl. Tim named her Carna in short for the name of a flower of Carnation, that had the meaning of Love, pride and the smybolise of a Mother love. Before they buried her in the Wayne’s secret backyard garden (that Bruce didn’t even know exist). 

Tim always Go there, put flower and tending to her grave, and talk to her grave everyday, for hours. And cried afterward. Its was painful to watch, and seeing Tim like that, was painful. 

“…O-Okay…. Uh… so what’s the plan timber?” He asked, trying to change the subject before its get too much agnst. 

Tim stares at the locket a bit more longer. He heard what Dick said, and was thinking, thinking of a plan. The Boy was aware that his Brother was trying to cheer him up. 

Tim looked away from Dick and eyed everyone, he still looked no feel sad and sighed, he had no choice but to put aside his angst feeling over the lost of Kon and their baby. For now, he need to focus on their situation. He gave a last sigh before getting his strength and gave the promising ring on his neck a soft squeeze, put the locket back in his pants pocket. Before taking a deep breathe stand up and said aloud, so that everyone got his attention.

“Okay. Everyone. Gather arround. We should get out of here. Find a place. An apartment or a house would be better than a hotel inn. An Apartment that could fit all of us. The girls should stay in one room… well, the Omega girls and the alpha girls should be seprated. Same with us Boys. Bart, Jon and Damian should at Lest had one or two older teen with them in a room. Prefer An alpha.”

“But will deal with that one, once we found a place first. For now? Let’s get out of here. Change clothes before looking for place stay in and find Information. Stick in a group if anyone wishes to seprate in looking for information or a place to stay in.”

“Carrying your phone with you at all time. The phone might be able to work in contacting each other. I think. Will see If it’s work. And Megan, please also link us all together just in case. And please don’t cost any trouble. I’m talking about you, Wally, Bart. And of course you Jay, we need to stay low in the meantime.”

“We are not in our own world, where our parents can come to the rescue or buzz us out of the prison. If we get into trouble [narrow his eyes at Jason and Bart, to emphasize on what he meant]. So we don’t know what out their. Better to be safe than sorry. Bring a med kit with you as well. And some of Us should take one of the kids with them.”

“To keeps an eyes on them. Jon you’re going with Jason and Roy and starfire. Bart. Your going with Us, with me, Cassie and bestboy, And Damian Will Go with Dick and wally and Kaldur. And the rest can choice to which they want to group in with.” Tim said, and didn’t Show the pain behind his eyes.

Conner should been with them, with Bart and Cassie (wondergirl), and himself, like the good old day. Jason just roll his eyes at his little Brother and gave him a Middle Finger before grabbing Jon behind his jacket and carrying the Young superboy and dragged the boy in his group, the outlaws.

Everyone nodded in agreement before they went and did as to what Tim’s said. 

Megan close her eyes before linking everyone, mind link together.

Dick looked proud. He always know that Tim was a born leader, even thought he was an Omega, he had that Auro of a born leader. And could something act like an Alpha. Like their Omega dad (Bruce). 

“Okay. So How are we gonna do this?” Jason asked. Tim put a hand on his chin before answering. “Jason, you and your group should take the West Part of Manthattan—“

‘Why the west?’ Wally asked in their mind link. Tim ignore it and continue. “—Dick, your group in East, Megan in north. My group will look around in the south. Some of us might as well each buy food will needs everyday. Call if you find a place for us all to stay in one place. Be carefully, and please try not to pick a fight with just anyone [he gave Jason a pledged eyes, to which Jason just looked away and tched] That all. Well then, Let’s head out guys.” Tim said. 

Dick stop by beside Tim and pat his Brother shoulder and whisper. ‘So proud of you little bro.’ Before he left with his group. Tim couldn’t Help but to blush and be proud of the praise he get from his older sibling. As lest one of them care.


	2. Chapter 2: I’m Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wake up in tube like tank a year later. Then get hit with tons of past memory before going off to search for his missing lover and omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....I’m ignoring all the cannon shit in the comics. Since this is my own AU story. The only thing I picked up in the comics was the part were Conner died by the hand of his evil clone look alike. The rest of this chapter would be completely on my own devices and well.. ya get it. I’ll might mention a few base in the comics here and there. But that’s it, this story is mostly my own cannon original idea so. Idk.
> 
> And yes, Conner Alive here. Well, sort of I brought him back to life. And the Conner here is base off of the 52 Conner or the classic one. The one where he wear a shade and a jacket with all that punk rock stylish. Yea. I prefer that Kon over the young justice anime. Sorry not sorry. Kinda liked his personality in the comic 52 and the classic and what not. Over the anime/cartoon version. 
> 
> Thought I do like his look on the cartoon/anime. But I prefer his hairstyle in the 52 classic suit and all. It’s fit his personality quit well. And I’m loving every bit of it. 😂✌🏻
> 
> My Tim here... well... I can’t choice which Tim to pick. Because I love all of Tim Version In very comics and even the anime/cartoon. At least that one character personality that the cartoon didn’t screwed up. 
> 
> Ps. This story is unbeta. Might check and edited it later when I get back. For now, hope you all enjoy this chapter 2.

Chapter 2: I’m Alive

10 weeks later. Somewhere Else. 

The sound of the beeping machine getting louder in someone ears inside a tube that was fill with blue Liquid water and an oxygen mask ached to his mouth. The person inside could also hear voices arround him. 

“This is remarkable… he’s healing fast. And gaining ability quiet fast than what we intended, in just a year.”

“What are the chance of him waking up earlier?! We need him to get rid of the Justice leaguage. And we should be thankful to that witch Boy, Klarion for getting rid of their sidekick that the Justice League had.” 

One said which had the person inside the tube to twitched his hand in alert by this. 

‘W-What… who…? Justice league…?!’ the person thought. Then an image flash inside his mind of peoples, wearing colorful costume, fighting some enemies. Of people who were hero’s, who fought bad guys. They were called the justice League. Which confuse the boy inside the tube tank, as to why this people want to get rid of these hero who fought and saved their lives? And why Does he feel like he know all of these people in Justice League?!

“Well, not all of the young Justice and teen titans where send off elsewhere by Klarion. Some of them where out there, still out on a solo mission.” One said.

“I don’t think the others members of the young justice are even aware that the others members where missing.” One said. 

‘Young justice?. Teen titans?’ The Boy inside the Tank tube question it with a confuse expression. Who were theses people that these people where talking about?!

Just then a flashback hit him.

Inside his flashback memory stood a few teens, wearing colorful tight costume and looking Lively. One of them stood out to him. A boy in black, Red and yellow belt, with a circle logo that had a letter R to his left brest, black Domino mask on his face, smiling up at him and waving a hello. Which confuse him. 

Then heard another young teen, that just appear in a blur. in yellow and Red lighting strike costume and wearing a huge goggle. Beaming at him and placing his arms on the other Boy shoulder beside him and said. “Hey, Conner. Hurry up! Tim and I are going to leave you behind if you don’t get a move!” The Ginger haired speeder said with a giggle, before dragging the other boy, who yiped in confuse, by the name of Tim with him as they speed off. 

‘Tim? Conner?’ Was his confuse question inside his mind. Then another flashback hit him. 

A young boy, probably around 9 years of age with black fuffly hair, bright blue eyes looking shly up at him, from behind a tall brood man’s leg. 

“Hello, Clark. Good to see you again, my friend.” The men said in his memeory of him. Clark, in his memory smiled at the other man in front of him. Pull his hand out for a shake and said. 

“Hello, Bruce. It’s nice to see you again dear friend. And whose this little fella with you today?” Clark asked and bent down to level the other boy hiding behind Bruce’s legs, as he could hear Bruce chuckle. And watch the man patted the tiny boy head, affectionately. 

“Clark, I like you to meet my third son, Timothy. But he refer to be called ‘Tim’”.  
Clark smiled at this, got on his knee to level the Boy and reach his hand for the other boy to take and shake it and said. softly. “Hello Tim. Nice to meet you. I’m one of your father’s friend. My name is Clark.” But the boy was too shy to do anything or even greet Clark in return and just end up waving hello at Clark with a flushed face before hiding his face on his father’s pants leg. And sqauked. 

The child father just chuckle at this playfully and said. “He’s a little shy at the moment. And isn’t used to seeing new people, aside from his other older sibling, myself and our bulter, Alfred, Commission Gordon and the nannies and other maid in the house.” 

“That’s alright Bruce.” Clark said and stand up then glanced down at him, gave a soft smile and a nudged the younger, kid himself on the shoulder. “Conner. Why don’t you and Tim goes to play with Dick, Jay and Cass? Hmm?. You remember the playroom right?” Clark asked before glancing up at Bruce and asked. 

“The other boys and Cass. They’re in the playroom, are they?”

“Yes. They are. Along with Gordon’s daughters, Barbara. Go on Conner. Take Tim with you. I’m sure you remember where it is, right?” Bruce said with a playful smile. 

The younger him sighed before tittle his head at the other boy, before reaching a hand. Which the boy, first hesitated. Looked up at Bruce, who just smiled at him and nodded his head. Before finally place his hand on his hand and let’s himself be dragged by Conner to the playroom. While the two adult where busy talking among themselves.

‘Conner… so That’s my name?’ The present him, inside the tube asked in his mind. Looking content, to finally able to know his name, or to have a name at all. ‘But who’s is this Tim?! And why is he so important to me?’

Then another flashback memory shifted inside his head. 

Here, Conner could hear Tim giggling and tugging his arms. “Come on, Kon!!!” Tim said, who looked a bit older than the other one from the previous memory, probably around 11?. 

He could hear himself Chuckles from the flashback memory. They were at a very bright, sunny place, filed with yellow tall grass. And an old, but health farm house stood in front of them. “Wow their, buddy! Slow down, Tim!. Where are you taking me too?.” Tim just smiled up at him before dragging him elsewhere, heading toward the opposite side of the farm house.

Then the image shifted. Him and Tim. Tim, looked much older here, in their preteen. Tim looked around in his 13 of age, while he looked around 16. Who was dragging him, again, looking happy and saying. “That’s a secret.” he was dragged out the yard. Before he could hear himself saying. “Wow!!! Never seen this place here before inside the manor.” He said in his memory to Tim. 

“I know. Found it a few days ago. Only Dick and I know of this place, tho. Found it while we were looking around. Found this underneath and beside the bat cave. It’s surprise me that these flower could still grow so well and healthy. I guess it’s because of that hole up there that let’s sunlight peak through here to give this flower some sunlight, sometime.” Tim said and watch him caress a pink rose.

Then Tim glance up at him with a bright smile. Kon, in his memory couldn’t help himself and lean down, caress a very surprised Tim. Before smiling down at the other boy, and surprise the other one by kissing the younger one on the lips. 

Conner/Kon couldn’t help but to purr at this memory in his head. 

Then the memory shifted again. 

In this memory. Both himself and Tim, were lying down on what looked like Conner’s bedroom in a cave like house. Well, the wall looked like they were underneath the cave, or inside it. 

They looked older here, in this other memory. Probably in their mid teens. Tim looked like he is 15. Corner in his 18 years of age. 

But anyway, the two laid naked on the bed. With Tim beneath him, while he’s on top of the other boy. Tim were moaning in pleasure, gripping, starching his back in pleasure and pain, making it bleed a little. But Conner in his memory seem to doesn’t mind it. In fact he like it. 

Then Conner realize what his self in the memory where doing. Tim and himself. In the memory where making love. He could even feel the pleasure he was giving to Tim. Like it’s was real. He could even feel his erection expand inside Tim, his lover and mate. 

Tim was losing it and moaning wantonly with pleasure and pain with how huge his stuff was. And keeps calling his name, over and over, as Conner shove his stuff inside Tim’s. 

Pleasuring the other boy in bliss. The grip on his shoulder tighten even more. He moved in a comfort pack and speed for Tim sake. Before increasing the speed a few minutes later. 

They shared kisses, bite on the shoulder, the sign of claiming the other as his own property and mate. Then the soulmark appeared on each of their left shoulder. The sign that they were indeed a soulmate, destiny, fated for each other, the other half of their other soul. 

Thought the appearance of the soulmark was a bit painful. They endure it. Until the soulmark were finally completed forming, as both continue their pleasure before finally climax into pleasure, both released their seed onto each other as Conner fill his lover inside with his seed. 

Soulmate were rare, so as more as the appearance of a soulmark, when people mated. The soulmark only appears when both mate, mated. A sign that the two were indeed a soulmate. 

When they were done mating, three hours later, and just laid there on each other in the bed, with the blanket covering their lower part. Both hand clam each other in a sweet hold as Conner caress Tim’s finger. Both were smiling at each other contently and were giving little soft kisses on the check, forehead and hands. 

At this memory, Conner’s erection did expand and his face flushed in content and happy. He could feel the people who were watching him inside the tube, could seen whatever he was doing while dreaming. Well, half dreaming. Since he was aware of his surroundings. Half awake. 

“What the hell?! Why is his—-“

He could hear someone chock, spilt their drink, or someone did spilt their drink on the floor. A glass fell on the floor with a loud crack and other giggles. Giggles. He could tell which one was giggling from the sound of their voice. 

“Boss. I think he’s dreaming something naughty.” One said in amazement and disbelief, the person tone was blank but playful at the sametime. 

“I can see that Idiot! But why?!” Their boss asked. 

“Dunno Doctor. Probably just a dream.”

“Or a memory… he’s probably dreaming of a previous past memory??” One said.

At that, Conner growl. Which got everyone panicked a bit. Even thought Conner was half asleep, he could still hear them. 

“Did he just?!... okay that it!!! Carl go and erase whatever Superboy is dreaming!!! I’am not having a weapon that remember his past. We didn’t just dig up Superboy dead body and resurrected him, just so for him to remember his past!!! Superboy Prime, Superboy’s clone and replacement was a useless experiment and weapon we made!!! He failed to defeat the original Superboy (him). Since that excused useless experiment failed. We will use this original Superboy. The child that was created from the union of Lex Luthor and Superman (1). As a weapon to get rid of the justice league. It’s a good thing that Klarion got ride of those sidekick 10 weeks ago, they won’t be giving us any trouble in getting rid of all their former mentor. The Justice league.” The head doctor said with glee. 

“But sir! We won’t know what will the side effect do if we do that!!!” One protested. “I DON’T CARE!!! Just do it! Will deal with the outcome later!!”

With that, Conner panicked. He didn’t want them to erase his memory. Not now that he remember who he was and everything of his past. He didn’t want his sweet memory of Tim to vanished, so he react, fought. Then a memory trigged made him halt as he watched in his memory dream. 

Of him fighting in his final battle with an enemy that looked like himself. ‘Could it be?! PRIME!!!’ Conner tensed and jolt.

He watched in his memory dream, as he fought his clone.

They were even matched, equal. Then he heard Tim cried in pain. Conner in his dream memory reacted and hesitated in giving the final blow to his enemy, but Tim encouragement (even in his pain) snap him out of it. And finally did give the final blow. But the clone also saw this coming and also gave his final blow to Conner. Before both reach their limit and each felt downward from the sky. 

Superboy prime felt first, flat dead. Blood splitter everywhere as he felt headfast on the solid brick ground. Conner too felt, he heard Tim screaming his name before hearing his slow footstep came closer, and closer. Could hear Tim pancaking heartbeat getting louder and louder. Until Tim was in front of him. Grabbing his head carefully and laying his head on his lap. turning it to look at him. Conner could even felt in his memory dream that he was dying. 

Could see Tim crying, calling his name and saying; “hold on!”, “Stay with me!” And the last of “please, don’t leave me… Don’t leave us… I…” Tim begged in his memory dream. Conner smiled resourcing to Tim and said. “It’s okay, babe. I know… it’s okay. Don’t cry. I hate to see you crying.” And the “I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me. I guess, I was waiting for you to tell me when you were ready… I know. Every since I heard the heartbeat in here.” Connor said as he laid his hand carefully on Tim’s almost visible pregnant belly. 

He could see Tim shocked expression as a few tears felt from his beautiful blue eyes. As he could hear MD (memory dream) Conner chuckle tiredly. “Kon… I’m so, so sorry. I was going to surprise you on our anniversary, 3 week from now. I… please Kon, fight it. Stay with me… you can’t leave us… not now.. not now that we are having a baby… Kon…” Tim said as he cried real hard and gripped his hand on Conner’s shirt. 

Conner just gave his lover, soulmate a soft apology smile, reach his other hand to caress his lover check before saying his final word. “It’s okay…. L…love…y…you.” and died in his lover arms. 

At this memory, Conner froze. Tim… his beautiful, sweet, loving Tim was pregnant with their baby. And alive somewhere, mourning, grief in his death. When he was here alive. And was about to be wimped out of his memory of him. All because of this stupid evil scientist, wanting to get rid of their team, their people, just because they had a strong connection to their mentor/parents?! He wouldn’t stand for that. And finally snapped awake in anger. 

He glared at no one and everyone before his eyes lit red, his body move, hand snatched the IV away from his arms. And began to smack, punch the glass wall, and laser beam it, until it break and release him from his prison tube like glass. He fall but managed to land just find on the ground, and looked up angry at everyone, growled even. 

The scientists who were about to wimp out his memory was too late to press the delete, wimp memory button as he growled at him. Pull out the oxygen mask and flow up and attacked everyone. And not leaving anyone alive as he left the place, burned to the ground at his wake as he took off. Going to the only place he know that needed him the most. 

(0.0) /

Somewhere in the watchtower.

An alarm got everyone inside the watchtower stand up in alert as a few went toward the main room, the computer room. Batman was already there, along with Martin madhunter. Superman, Wonder Woman And the Flash got their in time. 

“What going on?! What with the alarm?!” Wonder Woman asked. “Have you found any lead on the whereabouts of the children?!” Flash asked. “No.” Was the only simple reply that Batman gave them. “Then what’s with this S.O.S alarm, that’s had half the team panicked for?!” Green Arrow asked as he arrived and heard their conversations. 

“It’s the alarm that was setup on the Mount justice. The headquarters of the children base.” martin said. With that everyone shut up, until Barry said. “But that’s place had been empty every since 10 weeks ago. When klarion had done something to make the children disappeared!”

“Well. It’s seem that someone, or something is heading there.” Martin said. “Could be Bizarro, or one of the others members of the Teen Titans, outlaws, Raven?” Asked The Flash. 

“She wasn’t there when the rest of the children disappeared. She went home to visit her family that day.” The Green Arrow said. 

“We know that, but Raven won’t be back for another 14 weeks. Since she’s still on vacation, visiting her family. So no, it’s isn’t her.” Batman said as Superman added. “Bizarro is at the farm at moment. So its can’t be him. And he already been informed of Red Hood disappearing for 10 weeks now.” 

“Artemis is back home in the Island for a training, and won’t be back for another day.” Wonder woman said. 

“….okay… whose else wasn’t dragged by Klarion’s spell, aside from the former team?” The flash asked and added. “Batwing?”

“His back home at Gotham, with agent A. Monitor the City in my state along with oracle and the girls.” Batman said. 

“….wait!!!! Are you telling me, that the only one Klarion’s send away where our children that we are fond of??! To WHAT?” the flash asked. 

“To distract us, to make us focus on getting our children back instead of finding out whatever they are up too. You do remember the last time Klarion did that?!” Batman said, without looking at Flash. 

Of course who could ever forget it. When they lost a fellow member and friend, Zatara. Who sacrifice himself to wear Doctor fate helmet, and be fate vessel. 

“Well, someone should checkout on whoever that person is, heading toward the children’s headquart.” Wonder woman said. 

“I’ll go. Hal, come with me.” Superman said as he went to go along with Hal (green lantern). Everyone watch the two left before Wonder Woman turn to Batman and asked. “Any chances of getting any feed on whatever happening downstair?” 

“Already on it. I’m just wanting for Kal and Hal to drop there.” Batman answer. Its only took them a mintue to wait until Batman got the alert that Superman and Green Lantern had arrived in the Mount Justice base, that he immediantly turn the video and audio feed on as they watched from above. 

What they saw shocked them. In Front of Superman and Green lentern stood a Boy that looked so much like Superboy, the former Superboy who died in the hand of an villian, evil Superboy prime. Wearing the same suit as the Superboy Prime wear that day. 

The sight of it only made Superman angry. Green Lantern looked surprised. Though the boy didn’t made any move, just looked surprise to see Superman and Green Lantern grace their present in the Mount Justice. 

Superman growled which made the boy flinched and whimpers. Which Bruce looked confuse as to why a another clone of Conner would flinched and whimpers at Superman’s growl. 

‘Unless… But that impossible…. But, unless someone dig up Conner’s grave and snatch the dead body… Could be Ra’s doing?! But this Superboy’s eyes isn’t green. Like Jason. Then how?.’ Bruce thought as the other team of the justice league watched the video feed live. 

“Dude…. Is…T-That—“ Flash was about to say more but Green Arrow beat him into it. “ANOTHER SUPERBOY’s CLONE?!” 

“Are they that desperate to get rid of us?!” Aquaman said in disbelief. “But why?!” Wonder Woman question it. Flash snorted. “They’re the bad guy. Of course they’ll be desperate to get rid of us. Of course they would try to attempt to create another Superboy’s clone… do they even think that Clark can fight, kill off his look alike son’s clone?!” Flash said in outrage. 

Someone gulped. “Well…. Superman seem to look like his about too…”

“Shit!!! Quick!!! Someone go there and stop Clark before he regret it!!!...” flash said in horror. 

Bruce snap out of his shock before standing up and said. He wasn’t going to lost Tim again, just because of Clark stupidity. Tim need his mate, his soulmate to make him stay sane. The boy almost fallen into insanity with Conner’s death, once. He wasn’t going to let’s his third son lost his shit the second Time. As he said aloud in his earpiece to Hal.

“Hal!!! Stop Clark!!! He’s going to kill Kon-El!!” 

“WHAT?!” Was everyone respond in shocking surprise, aside from Clark who was lost in rage, to noticed what Bruce just said. 

Hal didn’t waste anytime as he went and tried to stop Clark from killing his…son? While everyone watched until Wonder Woman couldn’t stomach watching Hal got beating into pieces by Clark, so she turn around as everyone noticed this. 

Barry asked to where she was Going. The only reply she said was; “I’m going to help Hal, stop Clark. There is no way that Hal can managed to stop Clark by himself.” 

Just as Diana was about to leave. Bruce got up and throw something at her, which she catch it with ease and looked on what Bruce just gave her. To her surprise reaction, everyone guessed on what Bruce just gave her. 

“Bruce are you sure about me using this?!” Diana asked. Bruce only nodded. “Only when it’s necessary, Wonder Woman. Use it when it’s only necessary. And when you can’t snap Clark out of his rage and take it on the boy.” 

Wonder Woman nodded. “Very well.” She said as she left along with Martin Madhunter. Who will fly her down to back earth with the bioship. 

Everyone wish her good luck as she left. Then went back to watch the live video feed. As they watch the clone or was it’s actually the real Superboy? Tried to avoid getting killed by Superman, and also refused to fight back. Which surprise them. Because they remember the battle the children had with the superboy Prime, the clone didn’t hesitate to attack or killed anyone. 

And yet, this boy in front of them where refusing to do so. Which made everyone question and had suspicions. 

“That’s boy… he’s avoiding Clark’s attack. And even tried to help Hal snap Clark out of his raged… could it be…” Green Arrow said. 

“Bruce?” The flash asked. Bruce just shrugged before saying. “Who’s know. Will find out. Soon enough.” Was the only reply Bruce said. Oliver gave a stare before glancing back up at the video feed and watch everything unfold. 

They watched as the look-a-like-Conner continued to avoid fighting Clark as Hal continued to prevent Clark from going forward and too far, without any hope of winning. Just then Diana and Martin madhunter arrived. Diana pull out her lasso and throw and catch Clark, tighten her hold on Clark. Who continue to struggle from the hold. 

Diana tried talking to a very feral Clark, but with Clark not responding at all. Diana sighed and pull out the object that Bruce’s gave her. It’s was a glowing green rock, a Kryptonite. Which immediately take an effect on both Clark and the boy (Conner). Who both lost their strength to fight or escape as both immediately felt to the ground. 

But thankfully, Diana hold Clark tightly from falling head first to the ground. While Hal did the same to Superboy, used his ring to save the boy from falling and injure himself. Both super where knocked out as they were both taken back up to the watchtower.

Upon arriving there, everyone went immediately to see if everyone where okay. Luckily, Hal only had a minor injure on his shoulder. Superboy wound had healed a little. Superman the only one who didn’t get any injure at all. 

The entire adult all examine the boy that Hal placed on the medic room bed. Who were uncounsion at the moment. 

“Wow… he surly looked so much like the real Superboy… So how are we going to find out if this brat is actaully the real Superboy?! DNA test?!” Barry asked, eagerly. 

“Before that. I would like to check on something.” Bruce said as he went toward the boy, torn off the sleeve on the left side of the boy’s shoulder to see something. Which everyone got confuse at. “Uh… Bruce… what are you doing?!” Barry asked. 

“Just checking.” Was the only reply the speeder got. “Checking?! Of what?!” Barry exclaimed. “This.” Bruce reply when he was done checking and show it to everyone.

What on the boy shoulder was a mark. Not just any mark, but a mark, that had the symbol of the kryptonians, but not just any kryptonian smybol. But the house of El, Clark’s family house. In the center of the smybol had a tiny letter W on it. The crest of the Wayne’s family. 

“If this Superboy was a clone, then he wouldn’t have the symbol of the Kryptonian, the El house crest. Clark’s family crest.” Bruce pointed out. 

“O-Okay… so it’s our Superboy then?!... But wait!!! It’s that the…. Holy shit!!! It’s that the Wayne’s family crest on the center of the El’s family crest symbol?!... So dose this mean… They were…. You were telling the true!!! Holy cow!!!” Barry said with wide eyes in surprise and shock. Sure Bruce had told them about why Red Robin couldn’t join the young justice or the titans. Told the whole true. But nobody believes it. 

Since the soulmark symbol on Tim’s left shoulder seem to have faded out over the year. They only visible were the Crest of the Wayne’s households in black, with little sliver vine surrounded it. The El’s symbol was almost faded out into existence. But it’s still their, just visible. 

“This is weird..” Hal said. “How so?” Green Arrow asked. “I mean yes, now that we know this boy is the real Superboy. But what weirded me out… it’s the symbol on the center… shouldn’t that faded out over time as well?! Since Conner did died before. Shouldn’t their bond weaken, and almost faded out into existence after Conner’s death?! It’s been over a year since His death after all. So how come, after he got brought back to life. Red Robin’s family crest, the Wayne’s crest is still their. Like they didn’t break the bond at all, like they didn’t get separated…” Hal explained. 

“Now that you mention it… it’s weird… I mean, I did saw Tim’s soulmark, before. It’s was almost faded out of existence. That supposed to happen when someone soulmate died… right?! Then how come, Conner…. His didn’t faded out?!” Barry question it. 

“Hmm… what if…. What if their bond got reconnected when Conner came back to life?! What are the chances of that could possibly happen?!” Aquaman said. 

“I don’t know. I never heard of that ever happening to anybody…. But if it’s did…. Then shouldn’t we be happy?! Red Robin won’t have to turn into a feral omega that gone rouges, just because his soulmate died….” Barry said as he gave Bruce the look. 

To which Bruce narrows his eyes under the mask, making Barry to yipe in fear and hide behind Hal who glanced at him from behind him with a title of his head. “I suppose.” Bruce said. Just then superboy woke up. 

Barry, instantly went toward the boy bed and leaned down to stare at the boy face, as Conner woke up. The first thing he see was Barry, in his flash suit with the mask on, mouth smiling wide. Which scared the boy and reacted badly by shoving the other man off his face by punching the speeder on the side of the face. To which send Barry side way toward Hal, who move aside, as Barry lightly hit the wall. 

Everyone watched this with amused look. Hal couldn’t help but laughed out loud in midair. When Conner finally realize what just happened and who he just punched, he panicked and said.

“OMG!!! Mr. Allen!!! I’m so sorry!!! I didn’t mean to punch you!!! But you kinda freaked me out!!! So I reacted!... I-I’m sorry!!!” The boy said, got up and went toward the Flash, to help the mall get up and off the wall. That he was slammed into. 

This got everyone attention. Superboy Prime, Conner clone wouldn’t act like this. Which mean, this boy was the really the real Superboy, which mean, this was Conner. Who just suddenly, magical came back to life. Which shock and confuse everyone. 

Yes confuse and shock. Because the dead don’t suddenly just came back to life of their own free will. 

“C-Conner??” It’s was Wonder Woman who called out, in a choke. She still couldn’t believed it. Conner, a son of one of her friend who just died just came back to life. 

It’s feel like you where in one of those movie, where the dead came back to life to hunt you. “B-But… y-you died… H-How….?!” Green Arrow asked in disbelief. 

Conner halt in his stage, while helping the Flash get back on his feet who groaned in pain. Conner had that confuse look on his face. Which would have been cute, if it’s wasn’t for the situation he was in. 

“I….I…I’m not sure…. I… wake up in this… tank like tube… with plenty IV attached to my body, and a oxygen mask. The scientists were looking at me, funny…. Uhh… I heard them saying that they dig my body from my grave and…. I don’t know… did their science stuff to bring me back???” Conner said with a confuse thought. 

“….They did WHAT?!” Green Arrow shrieked. 

“Conner…” Bruce glared at green Arrow before facing Superboy with a narrow stared. Which made the boy panicked and said.

“Hey! don’t look at me!!! I don’t know, okay!! I’m confuse as to the rest of you guys are…. I just wake up in a tube like tank bed. It’s remind me of when I was back in Cadmus labs… But I’m not dumb…. If you want to know the whole thing. Cause I doubt that I can figure it out in one go… here. I pick that up. Before I got rid of their buildings, and their labs and stuff.” Conner didn’t mention that he also, burned that said building and killed all the scientists, and everyone who were inside that said laboratory, at the same time while picking up all the data and save it in a memory, usb and backup data storage device. In his mind, he had the right too.

‘And beside they had its coming. They’re the one who made Superboy Prime, and got me killed. And wanted to wimp away my precious memory of Tim. It’s only naturally for me to return the flavor.’ Conner thought. “ I think Tim might figure out all this stuff out in here… But.” Conner said as he pull something out of his pants pocket and pull out a few objects. It’s was a USB, memory card, and a portable storage device. 

“Here.” Conner said. It’s funny because he hand those objects to Bruce, instead to the nearest person beside him. Which happened to be the Flash.

Bruce gave him a raise brow underneath the mask. Conner looked away and rubbed his neck with his other hand. 

“Uhh…I always remember Tim reminding me to always, save data off… stuff we found on mission… or to any situation we had, or were under, in a device or usb. Or storage portable device… it kinda rubbed off of me… and uhhh… I kinda copy every files and database that the place I was into. In this device. And just literally copy, paste and saved everything, their plan, their experiment files, just literally everything…. The stuff written their kind of complicated and long… and too much science nerd stuff… so uhhh… I guess I can figure some… but it would give me headache and would take me days, maybe month to just solved them…. I don’t know how Tim does it, in one sitting… well, he’s Tim. So I think that something… and don’t get me wrong. I like and loved that his different. made him more Special then the others, which why… I uhhh… I’ll just shut up now.” Conner said and blushed when he realized he just babbling in front of the adult. And said adult that were watching him, weirdly. 

Conner was find doing this in front of his teammate and friend, since they didn’t mind it, in fact they encourage it, especially Tim. Since they were close, and like a family to him. He might do this in front of his father and little brother and to Tim, his soulmate. 

But doing it in front of the adult, plus Batman who happened to be his soulmate’s father was just kind of awkward. 

The adult find Conner babbling in front of them was kind of cute. It’s like seeing a young Clark kent in his teen ages, looking young, carefree and have this kind of childlike, playful personality. Unlike his adult self, who were all serious, but friendly, and approachable.

Bruce stared at Conner, with a raised brown under his mask before looking down at the object that Conner’s gave him before nodding and went to the computer base to examine those. And said on his way to Conner. 

“And Conner. You might want to change cloth, and do something about your hair. If you’re planning to face your father and explain to him on how you came back to life. I doubt he’ll be willing to talk or much less see you dressing in Superboy Prime’s suit.” Bruce said as he left.

Conner had a confuse look and looked down only to see and realized that he was wearing the suit of a guy who was his clone and killed him, in front of his lover. And his only reply was. “Shit!!!” And panicked.

Before he went off to find some cloth. Barry went with him to help out find a suitable cloth to wear in his size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothing to say. Thought do anyone want me to make Conner’s look on the next chapter to be his self in the 52 or something new?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... yea. Oops... aww poor Tim... don’t worried, he’ll have his happy ending. With a plus. But that’s in a much, much later chapter. 🤣✌🏻
> 
> The fanfic tittle was inspired from a lyrics of Alone by Marshmallow. 🤗


End file.
